


Night Ride Home

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [6]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: After a concer reader is quite drunk and needs to be picked up by Jason...





	Night Ride Home

On the weekend Jason and you visited Momma Dixon again. You had lunch and afterwards some coffee and cake.

It was a pleasurable afternoon but you soon had to leave since you had planned something for the evening.

On your way home you talked about how the evening was to be spent by each of you.

“It so sucks that you have to work tonight”, you said with a sad look. “You can’t go with me to the concert.” You made a sad face.

“Yeah, it sucks that I have to work, but I am really glad I don’t have to go to the concert,” he said with a smirk. “That’s totally not my kind of thing.”

“It’s an awesome punk band. You should really listen to some songs”, you said and poked him in his upper arm.

“Yes, maybe I will…on my phone in the shelter of my car”, he laughed. “But I’m wishing you a fun evening. I’ll be waiting for you in the sheets.” He glanced at you with his puppy look and as every time your heart jumped at this sight.

“When I imagine you lying there all alone without me it makes me wanna skip the concert and stay with you”, you said and caressed his neck. “But no, I will go. Marsha would kill me if I displaced her.”

“So, you should not risk being slaughtered”, he said.

“I will really enjoy this evening, I think”, you said determined and looked out of the window.

Jason went to the police department at five PM and you started to get ready for the concert. Marsha would come over to pick you up. The concert was about to take place in L. some thirty minutes away from Ebbing.

You were really looking forward to it since you haven’t been at a concert for ages.

Marsha came at 6 PM and you rushed outside to meet her at her car.

“Hey, babe”, she called out to you. “Get in and let’s go. You are alone?”

“Yeah”, you answered reluctantly. “Unfortunately he has to work.”

“Coward”, Marsha laughed. “He’s just afraid of the crazy friend.”

“No”, you laughed too. “I think he in this means is just more grown up than we are. He doesn’t like to be out late, with so many people around and additionally I think he hates Punks.” You laughed at that.

“So you really seem to make a good couple,” Marsha said sarcastically.

“He is amazing”, you squeaked at bit at these words.

“Yeah….disgusting how happy and satisfied you look. So I assume the shagging is quite good, right?” Marsha smirked at you.

“It’s not like that”, you answered. “Well, yes it’s fantastic but you know what? I think I really love him. Like I fell helter-skelter for him. I go crazy when we are separated for more than a few hours. It’s like physical pain.”

You knew this sounded stupid and excessive but this was how you felt about Jason Dixon. You were literally a slave to your feelings. Marsha would understand. She was the only person you could talk to about such things.

“This sound great, hunni”, she looked softly at you and all sarcasm was gone. “I am really happy for you. He sounds like a jackpot.”

“He is”, you answered and beamed at her. “I hope you will get the chance to meet him very soon.”

The rest of the drive you were listening to music and talking about the band you would see this evening.

When you entered the club it was already crowded with a bunch of people standing at the bar and sitting in front of the stage.

“I really need a drink”, you said and headed for the bar.

You ordered a beer for you and Coke for Marsha. You downed your beer almost at once because it was super hot outside and in the club the air was thick and steamy.

“Wow”, Marsha said. “Don’t drink that fast. You know that your tolerance for alcohol is not very high.”

“Ah, come on”, you answered while ordering another one. “Today it’s girls night out and we wanted to have fun.”

Marsha looked at you suspiciously but then just shrugged her shoulders and you headed for the stage.

The band was amazing. You two were singing and dancing and having fun as you expected.

After your third bottle of beer you started to feel a little bit dizzy but didn’t say no as a few guys came up with handfuls of a red tasty looking liquid in small test tubes. You downed four or five and didn’t even notice at first how drunk you already where.

Only when you went outside with Marsha to get some fresh air it hit you. You became nauseous. 

“Marsha”, you said stumbling a bit.

“Hey (y/n), what’s wrong”, Marsha asked and came closer.

“I think I drank too much”, you sat down in front of Marsha.

“Oh, really??” Sarcasm. “I told you not to drink that fast.”

“Please Marsha, I don’t need your I-told-you-so-speeches now”, you said and covered your eyes. Everything started spinning around.

“Ok, honey”, Marsha sat down and was really concerned now. “What can I do? What do you need?”

“Jason”, you mumbled. “I need Jason, now. Can you please call him?”

“You said he has to work”, Marsha was searching for her phone in her handbag.

“Please call him and tell him I need him. I don’t mind if I sound like a baby. I need him now and if you tell him, he will come. Here take my phone.” You leaned against a nearby wall and handed your mobile to Marsha.

Marsha dialled and waited.

“Hello, Jason”, she said. “Here’s Marsha, (y/n)’s friend. Yes….Listen, she isn’t feeling well…..No, nothing serious. She drank a bit too much and asks if you could come and pick her up…….Oh, great! You know where we are? Alright, see you then.”

Marsha kneeled down beside you and started to stroke your hair.

“He will be here in a while”, she said. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I am ok, I think. Have to sit here for a moment then it will get better.”

Marsha stayed at your side and talked about bits and pieces to keep you distracted. By and by you felt a bit better and the dizziness slowly dissolved.

After a while you saw Jason approaching from the parking lot. You stood up a bit to fast and stumbled right at him. He caught you before you tripped and you embraced his body tightly.

“Oh, Jason”, you slurred. “You really came for me.”

You gripped his neck and started to put sloppy kisses on his cheek and chin until you finally reached his lips. Kissing him eagerly you wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped up putting your legs around his waist.

“Woah, (y/n)”, he tried to say while you still were kissing him wildly trying to put your tongue into his mouth. “Wait, wait, wait, baby.” He was still holding you.

“So you are better I guess”, he asked between the kisses.

You let go off his mouth.

“Yes”, you said with a fondly glance at him. “Now I am.”

“Oh, holy fuckballs”, Marsha stepped closer. “What did you do to her Officer Dixon? She looks like a cartoon character staring at you like that. Hi, I’m Marsha.” She waved at Jason.

“Hello Marsha, I’m Jason. Nice to meet you”, Jason answered and held you with just one arm reaching out his hand towards Marsha. “I think she looks like that because she is, well, drunk?”

“Look how strong he is, Marsha”, you purred starting to kiss and bite his neck.

“Heeeey, officer you need some help??” Some guy where walking by and laughed at the sight of Jason trying to keep your advances under control.

“Nope, thanks guys”, Jason answered and waved at them to keep going.

“Oooookay, sweetheart”, Jason put you back down but still held you close so you didn’t loose your balance. “I think it’s time to go now. Thank you Marsha for calling me and nice we’ve met finally.”

“Yes, I already heard a lot of nice things about you Jason, but now I really understand”, Marsha said and winked. “So, I’ll leave you two now. My car is right there.” Marsha pointed to her car standing nearby.

“Thank you Marsha and sorry for the sudden end of our night out”, you said stepping closer and hugging her.

“No worries sweetie”, she said patting your back. “Good night. Good night, Jason. Hope to see you again soon.” Marsha turned and walked towards her car. You waited until she reached it and drove away.

Jason guided you to his police car, opened the door and helped you get in.

“Are you going to arrest me right now”, you asked grinning stupidly and holding out your wrists towards him.

Jason smirked at you and closed the door.

“No, but maybe next time if you don’t behave”, he said to you through the open window.

He got into the driver’s seat and fastened his seat belt.

While he set of he looked at you.

“You should fasten your seat belt, too, you know…for safety and stuff”, he said driving a bit slower.

You turned to him and came closer starting to kiss his neck softly.

“Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you look in this uniform”, you said tracing his jaw line with your tongue.

“Yes, you did a few times”, he said and cleared his throat slightly.

Your hand went up to the collar of his shirt and you traced the hem of it tenderly with your fingers. You unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and started to stroke his throat.

He turned his head a bit so you could kiss him. While you were tracing his upper lip with your tongue he tried to keep the street in sight. Your hand went from his neck down to his chest and further down to his belt on which you started to tug.

“Hey baby, we should really stop this”, Jason said a little out of breath. “That’s dangerous.”

“Just keep on looking at the street and let me do”, you whispered into his ear and started to nibble on his earlobe. You unbuckled his belt, opened his trousers and let your hand slip into his boxers. He was hard already and you started to stroke him softly.

“You are so incredibly sweet, Jason”, you whispered into his ear. “And I love you so very much it sometimes hurts.” You stroked him a bit firmer as you noticed his breathing getting faster.

“And the way you fuck me….mmmmmm”, you licked your lips still hushing into his ear. “I love it when you lick my pussy, you are so fucking talented at this.” He breathed out deeply and a little growl escaped his mouth. “You really, really need to be rewarded for this, right?”

You let go off his ear and lowered you head pushing his boxer a bit down exposing his cock. Putting your lips around the tip of it you started to circle your tongue around it.

“Oh, fuck me”, you heard him whisper.

You licked his whole length from top to base and up again. He already let out heavy moans and you felt his hand at the back of your head gripping your hair and pushing your head down gently starting to rock his hips a bit. He was panting and groaning heavily while you were moving your head up and down making him hit the back of your throat lightly.

“Fuck, baby”, he hissed tightening the grip on your hair and you knew he was really close to his climax. You hollowed your cheeks to give him even more pleasure and with a few more thrusts he came into your mouth caressing you head after his release.

You let his cock slowly slip out of your mouth and swallowed his cum.

You rose back up and leaned your head against his shoulder while he put his right arm around you.

“Oh, good”, you said. “We’re still alive.” You looked up to him and saw him smiling brightly.

“Heavens”, he looked at you still out of breath but. “You should have warned me about your intensions.” He laughed a bit shyly.

“But you liked it”, you asked.

“Are you kidding me”, he looked at you wide eyed. “This is the fucking best ride home ever.”

You cuddled closer against him while he turned on the radio and you heard a song by the band you just saw playing.

“Oh my God”, you said and looked at him.

“Yes, I told you I would listen to them”, Jason said and smiled at you.

You placed some kisses on his cheek.

“You are the sweetest thing on this planet, Jason Dixon”, you mumbled.

“I try”, he smiled at you.

While you were listening to some songs you rested your head back on his shoulder and after a few minutes you dozed off peacefully.


End file.
